


High Class Cock Warmer

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Knotting, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Semi-Public Sex, Super Submissive and Happy Dean, Sweet and Dominant Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is nervous about his first day in public as Senator Castiel's mate. A position that involves public displays of submission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Alpha!Cas a leader, some sort of leader or something, and he’s recently mated Dean. Dean isn’t a trained high-class Omega, Castiel found in and helped him and they just clicked, so Dean’s new to this whole leader’s mate thing, but he’s trying. Things like during a meeting he’s cockwarming in Cas’s lap and trying to keep quiet like a good Omega. <3

Dean stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his reflection. He kept redoing the buttons on his shirt and adjusting his silver collar, debating which angle was best. He couldn’t help but continue to fiddle, never satisfied that he looked quite right.

“Dean.” Castiel’s low voice rumbled as he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Stop fretting, you look great.”

Dean blushed and dropped his gaze. “Thank you, Alpha,” he said, voice soft and nervous. “I just really want to look my best. I don’t want anyone to think you don’t have a good enough omega.”

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Impossible. You’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever met, all the other Alphas will be burning with jealousy.”

Dean smiled, pleased with his Alpha’s compliments. “Are you sure I’m ready to be out in public? I know you’ve been working hard on my training, and I do appreciate it, I just really don’t want to mess up.” He fiddled with his collar again. “I never expected to be a high class collared omega, they usually go to fancy finishing schools for years to learn what you’ve tried to teach me in a month.”

“You only need to be your normal, sweet, submissive, obedient self,” Castiel said, smiling at Dean in the mirror. “Believe me, you’re a natural. And besides, if you mess up that’s okay, too. It will just be a learning experience.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay…” He brushed the invisible lint from his black slacks. He was still getting used to these fancy omega pants. They had a regular fly in the front, and a special omega button fly in the back.

Castiel smiled and his hand slipped around behind Dean, pushing in between the buttons of the omega fly. His fingers found the end of the plug that filled the omega, and he pressed on it a little, savoring the sounds that slipped past Dean’s lips. He then pulled his hand away again.

“Sadly I’ll have to wait and knot you later, we’ve got to get going,” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand and leading him out of the bedroom.

Dean followed submissively, tucked in behind Castiel’s arm, just as he’d been taught. He didn’t speak as Castiel led him out to the town car waiting to take them to the capital building.

Castiel was a senator, and a quickly rising one at that. Dean knew that having a beautiful omega at his side was an important part of a successful Alpha’s career, which meant Castiel was eager to show him off.

Once they arrived, Dean did his best to focus on being the perfect, submissive omega that Castiel expected of him. At first it was easy, just following along as Castiel led him through the wide halls.

Then somebody stopped them.

“Castiel!” A booming Alpha voice called. An older Alpha suddenly appeared in front of them. He was smiling warmly, and had a very beautiful omega tucked submissively behind his arm. “Is this your new omega? He’s quite the little looker!”

Dean’s face burned, and he ducked his eyes and resisted the urge to fully hide behind Castiel. He knew the Alpha wanted people to see him.

“Yes, this is Dean,” Castiel said, sounding quite proud.

“First time out in public since you claimed him, isn’t it?” the Alpha said, eying Dean with a knowing look. “I’m sure you’re going to have a lot of fun showing him off today.”

“That I will,” Castiel agreed, tugging on Dean’s hand as he started to slip away from the conversation. “And speaking of that, I have a very important meeting to get to, but hopefully we can catch up in the lounge later.”

The Alpha nodded. “Yes of course! And you’ll finally get to enjoy everything the room has to offer now that you have a mate,” he said with a chuckle and a wave, leading his omega along as they parted ways.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what that had meant, but he put it out of his mind and focused on being obedient for Castiel. He kept his eyes downcast as his Alpha led him into the meeting room and to the seat at the head of the table. He tried to ignore the passing comments Castiel was getting from the other Alphas in the room, complimenting his beauty and his submissive nature. He was relieved when Castiel pointed to the pillow under the table, and he quickly took his place between Castiel’s legs, happy to be out of view.

Dean glanced around under the table, then bit back a gasp when he saw several other collared omegas sitting on similar pillows. Several of them had their Alpha’s cocks in their mouths, just sitting quietly and keeping them warm.

“Dean,” Castiel said, voice firm and dominant in a way that made it quite clear he was showing off for the other Alphas. “Mouth, now.”

Dean recognized the command he’d been taught, and with nervous fingers he reached for Castiel’s fly, unzipping it and pulling the Alpha’s half hard cock free. Without hesitation he took it into his mouth, trying not to think about the other omegas watching him. They were all in the same position, anyway.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, hooking a leg around Dean as if to hold him in place. Not that the omega needed that. “Don’t suck, just keep me warm.”

Dean did his best to relax, closing his eyes and settling in. When he forgot about where they were he started to feel quite content, he always enjoyed being filled by his Alpha’s large cock.

The Alphas above them began their meeting, and Dean tuned out the conversation. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt the cock in his mouth start to get harder. Soon it was fully filling his throat, and Dean had to focus a little more on breathing through his nose. He could do it, but he was still getting used to the feeling.

Suddenly Castiel was pulling Dean off his cock and patting his leg. “Lap,” he ordered.

Dean gaped for a moment, then quickly did as he was told. He scrambled up onto his Alpha’s lap, hiding his face in Castiel’s neck as his mates eager fingers reached around to unbutton Dean’s rear fly. Dean’s face burned as Castiel tugged the plug free of his hole, setting it down on the table. Dean bit his lip as he was lowered down on his Alpha’s hard cock, slowly settling down on it until he was fully impaled.

All of this happened as the meeting continued around them, clearly not phased in the slightest.

Dean was breathing a little hard into his Alpha’s neck, taking in Castiel’s familiar scent as he tried to keep himself still and quiet. It was so difficult to sit still on his Alpha’s huge cock, when all he wanted to do was fuck himself on it. But he knew this wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about his Alpha’s control over him, and letting all the other Alphas see it.

This torture seemed to go on forever, until finally somebody called for a recess. A few of the Alphas got up and left the table, while a few others stayed where they were, some doing work, and others taking the opportunity to pay their omegas a little attention.

“Okay little omega, you have 10 minutes to earn my knot, so get to work,” Castiel said, squeezing Dean’s ass. His voice was plenty loud enough for the other Alphas to hear.  “But you don’t have permission to come, I don’t want you making a mess in those nice slacks.”

Dean whined and nodded. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, then started to eagerly move up and down on Castiel’s thick cock. After being forced to sit still on it for so long he didn’t care who else was in the room, didn’t care he wasn’t allowed to come. He just wanted to be full with his Alpha’s knot so he could relax for the rest of the meeting.

Castiel let out a pleased little growl and gently thrust up to drive into Dean, then went still, letting his omega work himself faster and faster on his cock as his knot started to grow.

Dean fucked himself harder and faster, whimpering as the swelling knot stretched him open. Finally when he heard the telltale growl of his Alpha’s impending orgasm he slammed himself down hard on the knot, biting his lip as he held back his own orgasm, his channel stuffed full with his Alpha’s massive cock as Castiel came and started to steadily pump him full of seed.

Dean collapsed back into his Alpha’s neck, breathing hard and trying to get himself under control. His little cock was desperately hard and it pressed into his Alpha’s hip.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, voice heavy with pleasure. “Such a good little omega.”

Several other Alphas complimented Castiel on his omega’s eager obedience, and Dean’s face burned as he remembered his audience. He tried to make himself look smaller on his Alpha’s lap.

The other Alphas started to make their way back into the room, and it was clear the recess was over. Dean was left to sit quietly on his Alpha’s knot while they continued their work, and he tried to focus on being still for his Alpha, knowing movement would be distracting.

The meeting continued for a while, and Castiel’s knot finally started to fade. But he made no movement toward removing Dean from his lap, he seemed quite content to let the omega continue to warm his softening cock. Dean did as he was expected, eventually losing himself in a submissive haze so that he could just happily relax and enjoy his Alpha’s control.

Suddenly the meeting was ending, and Castiel was squeezing Dean’s ass to get his attention. “Plug yourself and put me away,” he ordered.

Dean blushed but obediently did as he was told, picking up the plug off the table and pulling himself off Castiel’s soft cock. He bit his lip as he pushed the plug back into place in his channel, then climbed down off Castiel’s lap so he could clean him up and tuck his cock back into his slacks, before finally redoing the buttons on the back of his own pants. When he was done he looked expectantly up at his Alpha, hoping he’d pleased him.

“Good boy, that was very good,” Castiel said, reaching down to pet Dean.

Dean purred and leaned into the touch. As embarrassing as that had been, he was quite pleased to make his Alpha happy.

“Come,” Castiel said, standing and taking Dean’s hand again. “We’re going to go take our lunch in the lounge.”

Again Castiel lead Dean through the halls, until they came to the wide doors of the Alpha lounge. A beta in a suit nodded at them, there to ensure only Alphas and their omegas were allowed inside.

Dean’s eyes grew wide as he took in the large room. There were a variety of seating options: tables, couches, and large chairs. There were also _other_ kinds of furniture. Swings and padded bondage racks.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you do anything so extreme,” Castiel said. Instead he lead Dean to a large cushy chair with a pillow on the floor in front of it, and they both took their respective spots.

Dean cuddled into Castiel’s leg from his spot on the floor, trying not to look at the other omegas being used by their Alphas. But the sounds and scents couldn’t be avoided. He glanced up at his Alpha when he heard the man putting in a lunch order with a waiter, and only a few minutes later there was a plate of food on the table next to the chair.

Castiel picked up a piece of fruit and brought it to Dean’s lips. The omega just blushed a little and took the offering, savoring the taste and the feeling of being cared for, in-spite of his embarrassment. Being hand fed was far better than being strapped into a sex swing.

Another Alpha approached, admiring Dean openly. “What finishing school did your omega attend?” He asked Castiel. “He’s clearly very well trained.”

“He didn’t attend a finishing school,” Castiel said, rather nonchalant. “I trained him myself.”

The Alpha’s eyes grew wide. “Well, that’s a very obedient omega, I’m quite impressed. You’re a lucky Alpha, Castiel. He’ll bear you beautiful pups.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said with a smile. He then decided he was done feeding Dean, and he hooked a finger in the omega’s collar and ordered, “Mouth, suck.”

Dean’s face bloomed red again and he quickly complied, pulling Castiel’s half hard cock out of his pants and taking it into his mouth again. He started to eagerly work his alpha’s cock, wanting to please his mate and make him come.

Castiel let out a pleased groan and leaned back into the chair, enjoying his own lunch while Dean sucked him off.

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into pleasing his mate. He could feel his whole body relax as he was overcome by total submission. It was one thing to do this at home, it was another thing entirely to do this in a room full of other Alphas. But Dean couldn’t help the way his mind and body was reacting to being so thoroughly dominated by his Alpha.

The knot in Dean’s mouth was starting to swell, and Dean looked up at Castiel with eyes hazed with submission. He happily continued to suck, haven’t not been given any other order. When his Alpha’s knot swelled and filled his mouth, Dean let out a pleased hum and continued to gently suckle as his mate’s come shot down his throat to fill his stomach.

Dean distantly heard his Alpha praise him, and other Alphas comment on how naturally he took a knot. Their comments couldn’t break through the happy bubble of submission he was floating in, he just relaxed and continued to nurse the knot in his mouth. When his Alpha’s knot eventually faded he was content to continue to warm his Alpha’s cock until he was ordered to do otherwise.

Castiel smiled down at Dean and ran a hand through his hair. “You’d eagerly get into that swing right now if I ordered you, wouldn’t you?” he said with a chuckle.

Dean just nodded, careful of the cock in his mouth. He couldn’t remember why he’d been bothered by the thought of the swing before. He would be happy to do anything that pleased his Alpha.

“Well I promised you we wouldn’t, so we’ll still wait for another day,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s cheek. “I’ll let you get a little more practice cock warming first,” he said with a big smile. “I’m sure I’ll be able to knot your mouth again soon, those pretty lips are too tempting.”

Dean just let out a happy hum and closed his eyes again, content to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
